Why I'm Here
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Hugo will admit that he's not smart, so he easily gets frustrated at stuff. Now he's got a new problem, something he never thought he'd have to face. But can advice from Rose, the sister he detests, be able to help him? Ninth one-shot in the Family series


**Author's Note - Ok, so I decided to write about Hugo. I always pictured him to be like Ron, and so I wanted to give him a really different, but realistic problem to handle. And I wanted to get more into another type of sibling relationship. I've gone through three counting this one. Siblings fascinate me. So, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

Why I'm Here

Hugo was frustrated. Now frustration wasn't really new for him, but the reason he was frustrated was new. He had been annoyed with schoolwork (mainly), and Quidditch, and his sister, and sometimes his cousins, but never this. For the first time, Hugo Weasley was frustrated about his girlfriend.

Hugo had been dating Kylie Krum, ignoring the irony of it, and he thought he'd known her well. They'd known each other for seven years now, and had been dating for at least more than a year. He thought he knew her. They both played Quidditch, him Keeper and her a Chaser. They both hated Potions with a passion, thought History of Magic was a snore, thought Divination was a joke, and that Charms was really the only fun class. He even knew how they were different. She ate slowly and chewed her food, while he himself just scarfed it, not caring how much landed on his five-dollar shirt. She always did her best to use good grammar, and Hugo couldn't even spell grammar without help. She was smart in a lot of subjects, and Hugo was only good at one.

But most of all, they were both new to relationships. Kylie was Hugo's first girlfriend, and Hugo was Kylie's first crush and boyfriend. That was something Hugo reveled in. He loved it. But it made problems of course, but Hugo had someone to go to. He'd always go to either Scorpius or Al. He usually went to Scorpius, because their girlfriends were friends, and also similar. They ignored that Lily was Hugo's cousin or course. But now Hugo had a problem that had baffled Scorpius too.

Abstinence.

Hugo had never before thought of sex until he had a girlfriend, and he had never thought he'd have to deal with this. Before they started dating, Hugo knew Kylie was abstinent, but he hadn't been exactly sure on what it entitled. And now that he did, it killed him. He had brought it up with Scorpius, hoping for help, but Scorpius couldn't believe that anyone could abstain from sex, and that didn't surprise Hugo, although it did slightly disgust him. Scorpius had tried to help of course, but he failed terribly.

So now, Hugo sat on his bed. It was the Christmas Break, and he was home. His dad was in the kitchen, talking with Mum as she cooked. Rose hadn't come home yet, and Hugo was thankful. He was trying to think on what he should do. Abstinence was killing him inside, and it got harder to hold back. He'd tried to talk with Kylie about it before they parted at the station, but it ended with a heated row between them, and she had stormed off to her big, hulking dad.

Hugo fell back on his bed, his feet dangling, and sighed. He ran his hands through his already messy hair. "My life blows," he grumbled.

"Talking to yourself, Huey?" Hugo turned his head to watch as Rose walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Don't call me that!" He mumbled. He'd gotten that nickname in first year, and he only let a few people get away with it.

Rose ignored him and sat at the unused chair at his desk. "No hug? I haven't seen you since you left for school."

"What do you want?" Hugo said through gritted teeth. He loved his sister, but she annoyed him terribly. He forever heard comments about them being like their parents.

Rose looked at him, her eyes now worried. It was never good when Hugo gritted his teeth. "What's wrong, Hugh?"

"None of your business," he muttered.

Rose rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to his legs. "Well, you are my brother, and if something is bothering you, I think I'm entitled to know." Hugo was silent. "Come on, I bet I could help."

Hugo scoffed. "I'm having girl problems, and if Scorp can't help me, I don't think you can."

This time Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes again. "Oh, please! Who do you think helps him? He's an idiot. He was too stupid to ask out Lily on his own! I had to help him! And I had to help him with all the other girl troubles he had with her. So spill, what's up?"

Hugo eyed his sister's sincere face, and found no teasing spark. He sighed and sat up, twiddling his thumbs. "If I tell you, you have to shut your mouth about it."

Rose rolled her eyes for the third time. "I'll ignore the rudeness and agree to that. Not a word. So what is it?"

Hugo was quiet for a moment. Then he started. "It's about Kylie."

"Obviously."

Hugo ignored her. "And, well, she's abstinent."

Realization appeared on her face. "Oh."

"Wait!" Hugo held up a hand. "Now, I've known this for a while, but I guess I never knew what that would entitle. And when we got together, I ignored it. But it's been awhile now, and I can't help but want to move it along, but I don't want her to get mad at me, and I don't want to push her."

Rose nodded. Then she smiled. "You know, I'm surprised Scorpius couldn't help you with this one."

Hugo gave her a bewildered look. "What do you mean? Lily's not abstinent."

"Oh God no!" Rose laughed. "I know that! What I mean is, he went through something similar. He wanted to move things along a bit too. Not fully, but a little, and he didn't know how to approach it." Rose paused for a minute. "But then again, as you said Lily's not abstinent. Your situation is different."

"So what should I do?" Hugo asked.

Rose sighed. "Look, all you can do is wait. I know abstinence seems weird, but you have to remember this. It's what Kylie believes in, and it's not right for you to try and push that out of her."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "I kinda knew that, but what should I do. I can't get rid of these feelings!"

Rose smiled. "I know, and you never will. Those are simply natural teenage urges. But don't worry, Kylie fights them too."

Hugo's eyes widened. "She does?"

"Of course she does!" Rose looked at her little brother in disbelief. "Despite what fathers think, girls have those urges too! But Kylie fights and ignores them. She has her own methods to do that."

Hugo sighed. "Well how do I ignore them?"

Rose laughed. "I don't think I can help you there. Now, Scorpius on the other hand, can. He held them back for quite a while before him and Lily sealed the deal." Rose paused then grinned. "The only suggestion I can give you, is to rub one out every so often."

Hugo's face turned bright red and felt as if it was on fire. He looked at his hands. "Doesn't help for long."

Thankfully Rose didn't laugh. "Well, then I'd talk to Scorpius. Just don't do it around Al or James. But he should be able to help on that part. And as for everything else on that subject, maybe you should talk to Kylie."

"I did, and we ended up in a fight."

Rose smiled softly. "Well, then you need to get her forgiveness, and talk it out calmly."

"Thanks, Rose," Hugo murmured.

She smiled at him. "I'm your sister. That's why I'm here." She opened the door. "Now from what I smell, dinner is ready, so we should go eat." Then with one more smile, she left the room.

Hugo, on the other hand, stayed on his bed. For the first time since he could remember, he didn't jump up at the word 'dinner' and run to the kitchen. But he pondered of his sister's words. It was the first time they'd had a talk that stayed civil since way before Hugo's fifth year. He stood and looked at his desk. There were three pictures on it. One of him and Kylie that Lily took on their one-year anniversary, the other was of all the Gryffindors of their year hanging in front of the Forbidden Forest. The other was of Hugo's intermediate family, but he had tore off where Rose had been in his third year in a fit of anger. Only he, his mother, and his father were there, smiling and waving. Hugo sighed and left his room, for once ignoring the smell of food as he walked down to the kitchen.

Next Day

Hugo sighed as waited outside the door to Scorpius's flat. He'd knocked two minutes ago, and still he hadn't answered. It was ten in the morning, and Scorpius didn't have training today. Maybe he was sleeping. He wasn't a morning person. Hugo knocked again, and louder. There was a muffled yell behind the door, and Hugo waited. In another minute, the door swung open, and Lily stood in front of him, tired looking, hair a mess, and seemingly wearing only Scorpius's shirt.

"Lily?" Hugo asked, his eyes a little wide.

Lily's head tilted in confusion. "Hugo? What are you doing here?"

"One could ask you the same thing? Do your parents know you're here?" Hugo couldn't see his Uncle Harry allowing his daughter to sleep over at her nineteen-year-old boyfriend's flat.

Lily smiled at him. "I'm at Alice's right now. And when I go home and then to the Burrow for Christmas Eve, they will still think that, and I won't have seen Scorpius until he comes to the Burrow himself. Right, Hugo?" Hugo gulped at the large amount of threat and malice in her tone.

He nodded fervently. "Yeah, not a word."

Lily smiled again, nicely this time. "Ok, then." All threat was out of her voice. "So what are you doing here?"

Hugo sighed. "Um, I need to talk to Scorpius. Is he up?"

Lily laughed. "No, but I'll get him up for ya. Come on in." Lily stepped aside to let Hugo through. Lily closed the door and left down a hall. Hugo stayed in the living room. He'd only been there a few times, but he really liked Scorpius's flat. It had a guy feel to it. Pizza boxes were everywhere, along with plastic dishes, and nothing was put away nicely, if it was put away at all. Right now the only thing that bugged him about it was all the clothes lying around, although luckily, Hugo didn't see any girl clothes on the floor. He sat on the couch and waited.

It was five minutes later that a groggy-looking Scorpius came in. His jeans sagged, and he was pulling a shirt over his head as he came in. When he was settled, he looked down at Hugo. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, before letting out a yawn. Hugo could tell that Lily had told him to be nice. Scorpius was never usually nice when someone woke him up.

But Hugo scratched the back of his neck. "I need your advice on something."

Scorpius sighed and sat on the armchair opposite of him. "Ok, shoot." Then he got a hesitant look on his face. "It's not about that abstinence thing is it?"

Hugo chuckled dryly. "Not really no. Same subject but different advice is needed."

Scorpius had a confused look, but he nodded. "Um . . . ok then. What is it?"

But instead of talking, Hugo leaned back to look down the hall. The bedroom door was closed. "Where's Lily?"

"Taking a shower. She won't hear us," Scorpius assured.

Hugo let out a relieved breath. "Ok. Well, you obviously remember my girlfriend problem. Now I've decided to respect her choice on it. But my new problem is, I don't really know how to get rid of the urges. Rose said you would probably know."

Hugo almost grinned at the small bit of pink that edged around Scorpius's cheeks. "Ah. Of course Rose would refer me. Who else." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, something he'd picked up from Lily. "Ok, look, Hugo, I'm gonna tell you now, doing it yourself doesn't help for long."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But what did you do?"

"Well, at first I would put distance between us. I'd sit a little farther away, I wouldn't have her on my lap, or I wouldn't sit to where we touched. Then I'd try and think of something else. I'd think of dates we'd been on, or Quidditch, or something else." Scorpius nodded to himself. "And it's true that cold showers work."

Hugo processed all those methods. "That's all you did?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Well, we finally talked about it, and that kinda helped, but that's because I knew I wouldn't have long to wait. But, anyway, talking helped."

Hugo looked down at his hands. "Well, thanks, Scorp."

"And if none of those help," Both boys jumped at the sound of Lily's voice as she walked in. Her hair was wet, but she was dressed in her own clothes, "you could always ask her how far abstinence goes. I'm not sure if oral counts to her or not."

Hugo's face turned bright red, and he felt his blood burn. "Shut up, Lily!"

Lily just smiled and moved behind Scorpius, and wrap her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

Later

With fear pumping through his heart, Hugo knocked on the door in front of him. He was standing in front of the Krum doorstep. He still had around an hour or so before he and Kylie were expected to be at the Burrow, and he wanted to talk to her alone. Alone was impossible at the Burrow.

The door opened, and Viktor Krum, Kylie's dad, stood in front of him. His eyes glared down at him. Hugo was kinda used to it, but it still unnerved him. Her father had become very tensed around him when they started dating.

"Hi, Mr. Krum. Is Kylie here?" Hugo asked. He felt like a thirteen-year-old boy all over again.

"Upstairs in her room. I want her door open." His eyes glared harder as he moved to let Hugo in.

Hugo gulped. "Of course." Hugo walked in and removed his jacket, then his shoes. Wanting to get out from under her father's glare, he hurried to the hall and up the stairs. He walked down another hall until he reached the third door on the left, recognizing it as Kylie's. He knocked once.

"Come in," Kylie called. Hugo opened the door and stepped in. Kylie was at her desk, and her back turned to him. A book was opened in front of her, and she was furiously scribbling something down.

"What is it, Dad, I've really got to get this done?" Kylie asked.

Hugo almost laughed. "I'm not brawny enough to be your dad."

Hugo watched as Kylie's back tensed. Her head whipped around to look at him, then her face turned to a sneer. "What are you doing here?" She turned her back to him again.

Hugo sighed. "Well, I would've had to come over and get you later anyway, but that's not why I'm early." She was silent. "Look, Kylie, I wanted to apologize for our fight. I was just really frustrated with the whole . . . hormone thing. I didn't mean to push you."

"Is that all?" Her voice was still steel.

Hugo moved and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them softly. "I wanted you to know that I'll wait. We'll take that step whenever you want, whether it's tomorrow, or on our wedding day. I'll wait for you."

Kylie's shoulders relaxed, and she dropped her quill and let out a sigh. "I thought that 'all men had urges'?" She quoted him from their fight.

Hugo sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, I do. But someone very smart told me that I'm not alone. We both do, but you ignore them, and I will have to too."

Kylie sighed again. "It's not easy," She whispered.

Hugo smiled and leaned down to kiss her hair. "I know, but I will. Trust me, I will. I love you too much to lose you over my urges."

Kylie pulled her shoulders away and turned her chair to look up at him. She stood up close to him, but still had to look up. "You do?"

Hugo pulled her into an embrace. "Of course I do, Kylie. I feel a little hurt that you doubted that."

"I didn't doubt it," She mumbled into his shirt. She turned her head and held him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

She rested her chin on his chest as she looked up. Her face turned pink. "I feel a little guilty, about holding back."

Hugo smiled, but his face turned a little pink too. "Don't. It's what you believe in, and I respect that. I can take care of myself. Promise."

Kylie smiled at him and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you, Hugo."

Hugo leaned his forehead to hers. "Love you too, Kylie."

The Burrow

Hugo sighed as he sipped his butterbeer. He was sitting with the other kids in the living room of the Burrow. All their girlfriends or boyfriends or spouses with them. Except Lily and Al hadn't gotten there yet. Fate was there, talking with Roxanne, and Scorpius hadn't arrived either. Hugo was sitting on a couch, with Kylie leaning against him, her head on his shoulder.

"I wonder where my little siblings are?" James mused aloud. It was a surprise. The Potter family was never late.

'CRACK'!

"They're here," Rose said in a singsong voice. Teddy laughed and Vic smiled. But then the door burst open, and a very pissed off-looking Lily stormed in. Every Weasley, Lupin, and Potter in the room gulped. That was never a good sight. Lily snarled at the empty air, and didn't seem to see anyone.

Then Al came in, a smug smile on his face. His smile grew as he passed his sister, and she snarled again. Al ignored her and moved to sit next to James.

"Al, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

Al smiled at her this time. "I outdid Lily."

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "What did you do?" James asked.

"He snitched!" Lily growled, and Hugo understood.

Then their parents walked in. Harry gave his daughter a stern look. "I want Scorpius in the kitchen when he gets here, and us four will have a long talk."

Lily glared at him this time, her look defiant.

Ginny passed them and sighed as she went to the kitchen. "It's going to be a long night." Harry just gave his daughter another stern look before following his wife.

As soon as they were gone, Lily had Al out of his seat, and by his hair.

"Ow! Damn, Lil, let go!" Al yelled.

"You are a dead man, Al! I'm about to have only one blood brother," Lily growled.

"You snitched about where she really was?" Hugo asked.

"You didn't outdo me! You ratted me out!" Lily yelled. Al's face scrunched in pain as Lily twisted his hair, and stepped on the back of his leg, keeping him there.

"Calm down, Lily," Teddy said as he stood up. "What did he rat about?"

"Mum and Dad knew that I stayed at Scorpius's flat last night, and only two other people knew," Lily said through gritted teeth. "You ratted out your sister and best friend!?" She snarled.

"You stayed at Scorpius's last night?" James said outraged, and Fred seemed in agreement.

Lily whirled around on them. "That's not the issue right now! Shut up!" Both boys recoiled. Then she looked back down at Al. "Fate, how much to you value his manhood, because I'm not far from killing it permanently." She looked back at James. "Mum has two other kids to get grandkids from."

Al whimpered, and Fate looked speechless. All the other guys held themselves in sympathy pains. Lily looked as if she was going to move, but she let go of him in a flash as their grandmother walked in.

"Hello, Lily, Albus. How are you?" Grandma Weasley asked.

"Fine, Grandma," They both chimed.

"We heard about your situation, Lily, and I must agree, that Albus's was right to tell." Grandma didn't notice that Lily was still stepping on Al's leg. She seemed to put more pressure on him every second.

"Well, I feel really bad, Grandma," Lily said with an innocent face.

Grandma smiled at her, believing her completely. "Well, don't be too mad at your father. He just wants you to wait until marriage. It's much more special that way." And without another word, she left back to the kitchen.

Lily stared at the kitchen door in shock, and Al took it as a chance to stand up.

"You know, Lily," Kylie said, "she's right."

Lily didn't respond.

"Lily?" James asked.

Lily looked over at her brother, and pointed at the door. "Did she really say that?"

James gave his sister a weird look. "What do you mean?"

Lily just shook her head. "I just thought that Dad knew I wasn't a virgin. I thought Mum would've told him."

"Yes, but I think she withheld that to keep from proving that a man in his health could have a heart attack," Rose supplied.

"That's why our Mum didn't tell Dad about you," Hugo shot toward his sister.

Rose gave him a mock glare. "Shut up, Huey!"

Hugo just laughed her off. Then he shifted so Kylie had to move and he stood up. "I'm going to get another drink. Anyone else want something?" Just a few 'no's so Hugo left to the kitchen. The adults were all talking, and few greeted him as he entered.

"Hey, Hugo," Harry addressed, "you and Lily are close. How serious is her and Scorpius's relationship?"

Hugo smiled. "They love each other, Uncle Harry. Promise." He opened the fridge to grab a drink.

"He loves her? You can be sure?" Harry asked him.

Hugo took a drink. "Swear on my life. If he doesn't love her, than I'm only four feet." Hugo turned to leave.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Harry questioned.

"Shoot."

"How far have they gone?"

Hugo was so glad he had his back to them, and was grateful his hair had covered his ears. He gave a silent gulped. "Um . . . I'm not sure. Lily usually tells me and Louis everything, and she hasn't said anything about that . . . so not far I'd guess." Hugo was thankful that his voice didn't crack. He wasn't a good liar like Lily or Louis.

"Well ok," Harry sighed. "I'll just have to talk to them."

Hugo nodded. "Yeah, you will. If anything, I'm sure Al or James is talking to her right now. James wasn't happy when he heard."

"I bet," he heard his Aunt Ginny reply.

Hugo just turned his head to smile. "Hey, siblings help each other the way they think best."

His mum rolled her eyes. "Like you and Rose do?"

Hugo laughed. "We try our best." He started to the door, and the adults changed the subject, but he stopped and turned to look at his mum. "Hey, Mum," she turned to look at him, "are all the old photographs still in the box in the attic?"

Hermione gave her son a weird look. "Yes, they should be. Why?"

Hugo shrugged. "Just been looking for a picture. That's all." He turned and left the kitchen.

The first thing he saw was Lily pinning James to the ground, and James being pinned on top of Al's back. They were loud at yelling at each other, and everyone else was laughing. Hugo moved to sit back down next to Kylie.

"What happened?" He asked.

Kylie smiled, laughter still on her lips. "Well, James tried to lecture her on sneaking around with Scorpius, and then Al got into it, and well . . . this happened." She pointed to the scene on the floor. Lily was bitting James's shoulder, and pulling at Al's hair.

Hugo only laughed. This was his family, and he loved it.

That Night

It was later that Hugo was up in the attic, searching through boxes for the hoard of pictures. He finally picked up a see-through box with a white lid. He pulled it off and tons of pictures were in there, many different scenes playing in front of him. He dug through them, looking as he went from a bath picture of himself at three, to a picture of his dad dancing at Teddy and Victoire's wedding.

Then finally, Hugo found two great ones that he wanted. The first one was of him and Rose when she was five and he was three. They were fighting over a little teddy bear. Her normally sleek brown hair was flying around her shoulders and her brown eyes were glaring. Hugo's own messy red hair was flopping into his eyes, and his tiny teeth were gritted. The teddy bear looked as if it would rip soon.

The second one was taken by their mum years ago. It was of Rose, the summer before her fifth year. She had just gotten downstairs after getting ready for her first date. Hugo couldn't remember who it was with. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders in a silky cascade, and her chocolate eyes were lit in excitement. There was a small blush on her cheeks, and she was smiling, waving at the camera.

Hugo stared down at the picture and smiled wryly. It was around the time when they had started fighting a lot more. Now he kicked himself for not being a better brother. That boy had broken her heart later on, and Hugo hadn't killed him for it.

But that was in the past now, and Hugo could only look forward. He put the box back and went down to his room. Opening the drawer to his desk, he pulled out a big picture frame. It had been a gift from his Grandma Granger, and although he thanked her, he had never used it. Now, with some adjustments, he put both pictures in the frame, and set it next to the others. For a while he just sat there, looking at the pictures as they all waved at him, or laughed. With a sigh he got up from his chair and got ready for bed. He turned of his lights and settled into his bed. And with a smile, he decided that he was going to threaten Lorcan tomorrow, and make damn sure he never hurt his sister.

Because that's why he was here.


End file.
